Ensnared Entropy
by delicious pancakes
Summary: Luck doesn't seem to be with Kagome, first, Inuyasha followed her home, second, she lost her money, and third, she's trapped with a bunch of guys in a creepy abandoned old mansion. All right before her birthday too. IYYYH xover
1. I Hate My Luck

Koei: I decided to try another story! And I have only some idea what entropy means, chaos in society or something, so don't say anything about it, I like the word.

**Summary: **Ah, luck doesn't seem to be with Kagome, first, Inuyasha followed her home, second, she lost her purse, and third, she's trapped with a bunch of guys in a creepy abandoned mansion. And right before her birthday too.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, with all that crap out of the way, let the story begin!**

**Ensnared Entropy: I Hate My Luck**

**

* * *

**

The wind rustled through the leaves, giving a cool aura to the oncoming fall weather, the leaves already turning a different color. The image looked serene, as if a fragile painting. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The painting seemed to rip up into little pieces as the peace was disrupted to show a poor hanyou to his friend Mr. Floor. On a closer look, one could clearly see the red hiori (sp?) on the silver-haired dog eared half-demon smoking.

"Arrggghh! You're so impossible some times!" A girl in a green sailor uniform screeched, glaring down at him. If her glares could kill, he'd be ten feet under, in which the poor guy basically was. What seemed to be a monk with blue and purple robes leaned close to the woman right next to him, whispering in her ear.

"Sometimes Kagome scares me." The woman nodded, sighing at the scene in front of her before visibly stiffening. There was another BAM! And the monk joined his friend on the ground.

"That'll teach you to take caution before coming _near_ my rear again, monk." Placing the giant boomerang aside, she sat back down. Next to her was a read headed boy with strangely pointed ears playing with a white two-tailed cat. (but who really cares since they won't be in the story unless you want them to be)

He turned to the fallen man and smiled in amusement and pity. "Geez Miroku, I think Sango really will kill you one day."

"Ah, I don't think Sango is that evil Shippou." The boy known as Shippou sweatdropped.

"How are you back up already?" Miroku justgrinned before placing himself next to Sango.

The fuming raven haired girl stomped towards a wooden well a jumped in. "Inuyasha, if you follow, you _will_ suffer my wra-," She didn't finish as a blue light swallowed her whole. 'Boy is Kagome pissed.' The woman named Sango shook her head in pity as Inuyasha recovered and jumped out of his dirt hole, jumping in the well. 'Inuyasha. I have known thee well.' Her eye twitched before her boomerang found its way into her hand miraculiously. HENTAI! Could be heard all the way to the other side of the well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Souta blinked in surprise. "Mom, did you hear something?" His mother smiled warmly.

"No dear, you must of left the TV on."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU FOLLOW ME!" Kagome's eyes burned with rage, as the inu-hanyou forced his dog ears onto his head.

"Because, wench. We need to find the jewel shards and you haven't said why you need to go back." Kagome twitched.

"Well you might as well go back to the fu#&!$ well. Because I'm not going back." Inuyasha, quiet taken aback, was left speechless at her language. She sighed, still glaring angrily. "I lost my purse in the feudal era, along with the money I saved up, okay?" He nodded in response before composing himself.

"That still doesn't explaing why you needed to come back, does it?" He remarked snidely. Twitching yet again, she doubled the glare's power.

"SIT!" She smiled slightly as Inuyasha was on the ground. Again. "It's my birthday, I already told everyone and you didn't seem to be listening." Replying sickening sweet, she marched up the stairs well house stairs. But before she reached halfway, the jewel shards around her neck pulsed, glowing brightly. Brown eyes widening, a huge void appeared beneath her and Inuyasha. "What the-!" The portal thingy closed before she could utter another word.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Owww..." Kagome groaned when she gained conciousness, luckily she landed on something soft. Not to mention warm.

"Get off me woman!" A muffled voice ordered from underneath her (cookies to those who know who it is. No matter how obvious). Blinking groggily, she sighed and glared at Inuyasha. Why did he have to ruin her nap? Waaaaiiiiit. She glanced at the person, then back to Inuyasha who was trying to clean the dirt off of himself, then at the person again, then back. And she did the most normal thing anyone could in a situation like this.

She screamed. Loud.

* * *

A/N: Okay, after my sucky atempt at making humor, I shall request this. As an IY/YYH x-over, should I pair Kag up with Inuyasha or someone else. And if you want to request for some random people to appear. 

**A part of the next chapter to make you want to come back to this shi- **(censor monkeys screech and glare) **uh...story: The Horror**

_"So we're basically stuck together until someone can find the thing and destroy it?" Kagome stated dully, shortening his explanation. 'This sucks so badly. How come out of all the people I can be trapped with it has to be almost all boys?'_

_He nodded in confirmation, "It seems to be the case." Looking up to the rotting stairway he sighed. "And it's certain we will be sharing rooms. Even if this is a mansion it seems there aren't enough rooms for all of us. There are also the attacks from those demons, so two people to a room for safety." Seeing that the girl was twitching he smiled before adding, "Don't worry, you can choose who to stay with."_

_"Good, then I pick..." Eyes searching she pointed. "You."_

P.S. - Please don't comment about why Inuyasha didn't get her off of the guy. He wanted to get back at her for sitting him so many times. Or maybe I just wanted the chapter to be longer.


	2. I Hate the Cruel World

Chibiwriter: Okee dokee! We're back on track. I know I still haven't updated Ensnared Entropy in the longest of time… so I decided to write it up! You're in for a ride! This'll be longer than most of my usual chappies for basically anything because I felt that since I never update, might as well give you a long chapter. Though that doesn't mean the quality is good… Though my writing usually gets better while listening to music… Final Fantasy music is so awesome. X3

Oh… and my excuse for not writing this in a long time is that I had written a third a way through a chapter a long way back. But then the virus hit my dad's computer, and he had to clear everything out. So now my writing is stuffed down an old blue rectangle thingy that stores useless info. I'm too lazy to ask for him to download it. So I'm starting everything back up! X3

**Summary: **Ah, luck doesn't seem to be with Kagome, first, Inuyasha followed her home, second, she lost her purse, and third, she's trapped with a bunch of guys in a creepy abandoned mansion. And right before her birthday too.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

(They may be a bit OOC… Sorry. TT.TT I just don't like Kagome that much, but she's like the only girl main character in Inuyasha other than Sango, and I like her with Miroku. X3)

**Disclaimer: … Do I look like one of those high-class people who earned their living off of writing kick-ass mangas that have been sold worldwide? … Nope, don't see any connection. Though I would like to own Final Fantasy… -Steals Cloud-**

**Ensnared Entropy: I Hate the Cruel World

* * *

**

Kagome was scrambling up in a frenzy of windmill motions, and a comical hacking scream added to this scene. A small coffee table that she could have sworn just jumped over there to attempt to kill her, made her ram a now aching forehead into musty glass. Keeling over in a daze, she muttered slightly at the swirling pretty little glowing pink shards that reminded her too much about how annoyed she was that there were too many damn shards to collect.

"… Get off me woman before I disembowel you." An emotionless, and a bit out of breath voice breathed into her ear. She shivered slightly. She suddenly noticed that there was a head on her shoulder (Quiet warm and comfy actually), and she had apparently body slammed and rammed her elbow into their gut. Leaping up again, she crashed yet again into the table, but her pained head was clear enough to tell her that she should actually duck and crawl off.

She apparently ignored the threats of the stranger as she, out of instinct, glared at an amused half-demon.

"Inuyasha…" A twitch and a still cracking up dog demon was her response.

"Hey Inuyasha?" A snort and a still cracking up dog demon.

"Inu…Yasha…?" Something that sounded eerily like a giggle… Freak.

"Damn it all." Kagome turned back to the four strangers now pulling themselves onto a dusty couch. In this time an aforementioned half-demon/dog demon was suffering from oxygen deprivation, and probably was hyperventilating in his I'm-cracking-up-so-hard-at-your-pain mode laugh (What would happen to the shard hunting quest of Kagome told the others Inuyasha, the seemingly invincible half-demon and son of the used to be western lord, had asphyxiated himself?). Kagome was a bit disturbed. Kagome feels like talking in third person. Kagome is using this time to nickname the aforementioned strangers on the couch.

The first to catch her notice was a gawking orange haired Elvis reject, who seemed to be staring at her. His face seemed to be punched in or something, so she dubbed him; the Punching Bag.

Next was a lazing green clad teenager, leaning back and appearing half asleep. His black hair seemed to be a bit tussled, but looked as if it had a big ol' vat of lard wiped through it. She named him, Lazy Boy. He did seem he could meld into the couch at any second…

A feminine looking teen was staring calmly through all this, though Kagome didn't know how after they'd all been dumped in a crappy rotting mansion randomly through a swirling portal of Doom. She stared closely, still wondering if it was a girl or a boy, and decided on boy because she thought he did look pretty cute. Anyways, the teen had long red hair, with a matching uniform. His green eyes, strangely, matched with the pinkish redness of his outfit. He was dubbed, Pretty Boy. Obviously. Somehow she couldn't help wondering if he had a crazed, overly obsessive rabid fan club…?

Lastly was a glowering person in all black clothing, and more importantly, he was the one who threatened to decorate the room oh so lovely in her innards. His hair was spiked up threateningly, and it was black (Though there was a bit of white, it didn't' really matter). Really, he looked too much of a vampire of sorts. The red eyes and pale complexion helped to support her theory. His eyes reminded her of rubies though… she liked rubies, they were shiny… Getting back on topic, she pondered why he was frowning (Not that he should be smiling. She would have labeled him insane like Inuyasha was currently, for liking to be dumped into an abandoned and possibly haunted mansion.). Thus he was named, the Vampire (Emo Kid had been close).

Finally she found the strength in her numb legs to stand up. Dragging Inuyasha up by the ear, she got a yelp of pain. The two groups stared at each other…

And stared…

Punching Bag scratched his head…

Vampire glared at her…

She glared back.

More silence.

A glaring contest ensued between the Priestess and the Vampire.

'_Fuck off Vampy.'_

An awkward silence as all of them gaped at her.

Lazy Boy turned and fell off the couch, still asleep.

"Did I… say that out loud?" Inuyasha just gave her a weird stare.

"Nice skirt." She stared down into the grinning brown eyes of Lazy Boy, and started twitching. There was a sigh from Pretty Boy.

"Yusuke, it would be in your best interest and health to get out of there." In a pause of thought. "Quickly." Kagome was still twitching, her thoughts were deranged and a bit psycho as she had not been having the best day. So Yusuke was Lazy Boy's name, eh?

See Yusuke move.

See Yusuke yell.

See Yusuke run.

Run Yusuke run!

See Yusuke run for his life.

See Yusuke get clobbered painfully.

The pain…

And so Yusuke was on the couch, half conscious and looking a bit dazed with two-dozen red handprints on his face.

Brushing off unseen dust off her hands, Kagome smirked and gave a victory sign. "So. Let's cut to the chase. Who are you and why are we here?" Inuyasha feh'd, crossing his arms and leaning to the side cross-legged.

"Don't mind her. Probably in that time of the month." The commotion afterwards had him six feet under. Literally.

The silence was unbearably awkward. Planting a grin on her face she waved. Vampire just narrowed his shiny red eyes… She seemed a bit obsessed with sparkly things right now.

"Well… Hi?" She tried. "It seems we've just met. So would you mind… telling me your names and all that junk?" Punching Bag had gathered himself and was now posing in front of her, cupping her hand into his own rough ones.

"I am Kuwabara, Kazuma." He flashed what he probably called, a cool smirk. "Would you pretty lady, have the honor of being my girlfriend?"

'Great, it's Miroku reincarnated.' Her mind stated snidely. 'Just what I need.' So as nice a girl Kagome was, she peeled his fingers away.

"Not looking for a boyfriend." Feeling pity for the poor boy she decided to spare him her wrath. Yusuke was up again.

"Hey Kuwabara, aren't you supposed to be dedicated to Yukina?" He went into a coughing fit in which the words _obsession_ and _unhealthy _seemed to be made out. Kuwabara was either oblivious, or was ignoring this. He struck another pose, apologizing to thin air about forgiveness, angelic, and how he was going to devote his life to this Yukina person.

Already uninterested at this strange group (She'd seen stranger, like a stick with two heads that breathed fire. I mean, how the heck does the staff not catch on fire?), she tuned everyone out, mind starting to wander. As usual, not many people know what really is going on in her mind, and they probably didn't expect a normal teenager. What could you expect?

'Bored, bored, B-O-R-E-D, bored.' An inward groan of frustration as she glanced around for an exit. To her ill-fated luck, she of course, could not even see a window. That's when she realized how dark it actually was, with only what appeared to be a small flickering glow from upstairs. 'Creepy.' Notifying herself of this pointless observation, she went back to staring at the four teens she just had met and probably freaked out. 'At least three of them are hot. Hot, hot, hot.' Was her optimistic reflection chirping away. A growl reached her throat as her brows scrunched up. 'Damn teenaged hormones.'

A hand had been waving in her face for the last two minutes. Bemused, and in a half-daze, she almost whacked it away. But that would not lead up to a good start in their introduction.

Then again, pounding one of the people she just met, using the magic word to ground Inuyasha into the floor, and all around being a bizarre whirlwind of energy and emotion didn't seem like an ordinary impression…

Scowling at Yusuke; which the hand belonged to; her half glazed expression was replaced by irritation.

"Would you kindly remove your limb from my face?" Withdrawing it he shrugged nonchalantly, and whispered something to a dusty half-demon, and they shared a grin. It seemed they had become good friends in her state of daze.

"Whatever Kaggy." He replied, smirking at the irate stare sent his direction. He didn't seem too terribly afraid of his own well being… "Name's Urameshi, Yusuke, by the way." He grinned, pointing at the other three. "That's Hiei." She gazed at the Vampire, who had been (As she called it) freezing from his own iciness at the bottom step of the stairs. Next Yusuke gestured towards the calculating Pretty Boy. "That's Minamoto, Shuiichi, and the one babbling away is as you know, Kuwabara."

Nodding mindlessly at this her mind yet again was drifting away from her. 'Yusuke is so annoying, Yusuke is so annoying. Annoying, annoying, so beat him down.' Her mind sang in the tune of Ring Around the Rosy. 'Bleh. Great, another arrogant jerk. The reincarnation of Inuyasha. Who else will I find? A Seshoumaru clone? Oh the joy.'

"Do you always do that?" Blinking away her ramblings, she tilting her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Zone out like that. You get this really weird gleam in your eyes." Yusuke stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

'Since when did we start socializing like normal people? When we meet complete strangers, Inuyasha usually beats the crap out of them before we can even talk.' Pondering this the befuddled teenager decided to start exploring the place.

"Well nice chatting. No offence, but I'd like to be out of this spider infested dump." He just shrugged again, pointing to an empty space.

"Inuyasha's already on it. He seemed to want to escape your _Indescribably Scary Wrath of Destruction and Pain_. Or as he told me." Seeing her pout he chuckled, but was interrupted as said half-demon came back with what seemed like a small blue compact, as in the thing that girls used with the little mirrors to help put on smelly make up that tasted like plastic (Though she wouldn't know…). Instead, the now mystified girl was staring wide-eyed at a translucent. Floating. Baby.

Did someone spike her water or something?

Kagome didn't know if she should laugh, or go into a high pitched hysterical cackle at the stress she was most likely in, creating strange, insane approved hallucination.

The four others she just met, glanced at the thing in recognition.

"Yo toddler! So you finally get here." Of course the cocky voice of Yusuke greeted him.

"Yeah! Do you know why we're here? I can't find a damn door anywhere!" Kuwabara added in, waving his arms around in emphasis. Shuiichi just wandered over, a calm yet serious look in his face, while Hiei just stood leaning on a dark corner of a wall.

"It's good to see you too Yusuke." Koenma replied, arms behind his back in a straight, serious fashion, though the awesomely huge hat and pacifier ruined the royal image. "I see you've met some others. Well not to worry. They should not be able to see me." Kagome had started behind the toddler with a giant hat.

"Yeah pacifier breath, like they're gonna think talking to thin air is normal either." Yusuke snorted. The floating toddler just groaned, placing a hand on his temple for what seemed to be an oncoming headache.

"I have no time for your insults right now. You're on a mission."

Inuyasha was still holding the thing, poking it curiously. Kagome had to resist the urge to follow.

"Anyways. I don't have much time. Botan had just enough energy to drop this thing in here and exit through a portal, so in the limited amount of time, please don't interrupt."

Kagome wondered if they were all crazy, all six in this abandoned, lonely, nuthouse…

"Then notify us of why we are here then tell us this useless information." Vampy said dully.

Wow, this has got to be the most Kagome had heard out of him in the small amount of times he spoke.

"Yes Koenma. May I ask if it was your doing that we are all here?" Shuiichi queried. The toddler just coughed sheepishly.

"Well I was going to gather you all for a briefing of the mission, but in the inconvenience, we could only send you through the barrier surrounding this place while it had to be charged up again. And we did not want to wait another month for the barrier to weaken, so we just dropped you off at that time." He twiddled with his thumbs. "And that brings us to the mission. We located a rare artifact stashed here. It seems it was sealed away here and is useless unless used inside this place…something to do with a corrupted energy… so… yeah. You get the point. Destroy it if you must." He shrugged before continuing. "I thought you wouldn't agree to this mission because it'd take you days to weeks to find the thing. So I decided not to take your opinion and trap you all inside the barrier that the artifact is making. Well that's about it!" He flickered, but not before snapping his fingers in realization. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that there are lesser demons roaming around this place. Better watch out. And I'm not to be blamed for the accident involving another portal that somehow transported those other two here. Kurama, make sure that nothing goes around in there. See yah!" A cheerful bye and the toddler blinked away.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were both looking furious, even Hiei looked a bit pissed. Shuiichi, who now seemed to have the name Kurama, sighed.

"It seems we're trapped." He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were side by side, with the same matching emotionless façades.

"Feh. We're trapped, I've seen that most of the rooms have caved in on themselves, and we're most likely gonna tear out each other's throats. Could be worse. I guess." He seemed to be affirming that this wasn't as bad as it seemed. Kagome on the other hand…

"Holy shit. I must be cursed." Uttering a low moan she hit her forehead, pinching herself before pulling her cheek. Yusuke looked surprised.

"You could see him?" She just raised an eyebrow, and another after she saw the slightly surprised look on Kurama's face.

"Well duh. How could I miss a flying baby that can talk?" By the stares she was getting, this was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a long discussion, some enlightenment on both of the group's lives, they had come to a neutral agreement.

The world is a cruel bitch. Well maybe that was just Kagome's grievance on thoughts of life…

Now they were discussing a plan to get out of this seemingly poor, door deprived, windowless, barrier trapped mansion.

Some plan it turned out to be…

"So we're basically stuck together until someone can find the thing and destroy it?" Kagome stated dully, shortening his explanation. 'This sucks so badly. How come out of all the people I can be trapped with it has to be almost all boys?'

He nodded in confirmation, "It seems to be the case." Looking up to the rotting stairway he sighed. "And it's certain we will be sharing rooms. Even if this is a mansion it seems there aren't enough rooms for all of us. There are also the attacks from those demons, so two people to a room for safety." Seeing that the girl was twitching he smiled before adding, "Don't worry, you can choose who to stay with."

"Good, then I pick..." Eyes searching she pointed. "You."

'At least something good came out of this day.' Was Kagome's smirking thought. Petty last words.

* * *

A/N: I'm so cruel. Well this was a bitch to write up, and trust me, you can kill a fic by stalling to long. So I amputated and maimed it. -teary eyed- But you still love me… right? -Silence- the characters are going to be OOC, and it seemed a bit rushed. X3 But really, how could I keep Kaggy in character? No teen in this over populated world could be _that_ innocent at the age of 15. What has her mother been teaching her? And I apologize to anyone who doesn't like her spacing out, but I just love writing what goes on in her mind. The _real _Kagome who isn't some innocent mary-sue hybrid reincarnate that strikes fear into writers... 

I already have a pairing in mind. X3 And I don't think I'm supposed to reply to reviews, so I worship those who reviewed. All hail:

**animangurl, Ryukotsusei, Biolightning, Kage Otome, Hitoribocchi, Hoku-chan, **and **Kage Youkai**! I huggle all you guys to death. I'll chance answering. YEP! It was Hiei! X3

* * *

Part of the next chap to gain actual interest for someone to review. Please, some review! Can you spare 6.3 seconds to say 'Cool fic.' Or, 'This sucks.'? Probably not… 

_"Look what I found when Kuwabaka over there almost murdered the fridge!" A cheerful looking Yusuke exclaimed. Kagome resisted the over powering urge to roll her eyes. He hadn't acted this cheerful ever since he found out he wouldn't be able to gel his hair in this forsaken dump. Another factor to her exasperation was what he held in his hands._

_Alcohol. Or more known to teens as booze. Must resist. Must not. Come to the dark side. Like she had ever listened. Especially not to a voice in her head… Well maybe she had given into that tiny voice before. But it was just too cute and tempting! It always was taunting her with that little chibi dance! Oh so temptingly cute...  
_


End file.
